thepathofawarrior3fandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkpaw
Tom Played By: ~Kelly! Names: Kit: '''Hawkkit '''Apprentice: '''Hawkpaw '''Apprenticeships: 'Mentor: 'Swiftfur Appearence My pelt is a lighter shade of brown and I have darker tabby stripes running down my back which end at my legs. My build is lithe, though I'm more muscular than the average WindClan cat, and I take pride in my strength rather than my speed. I have pale green eyes. Personality I love to have fun. I enjoy chasing and running. I love adventure and I will go to lengths to find some. I can't wait until I'm a Warrior who knows everything about hunting and fighting, but I don't really like all the apprentice chores. Although being a Warrior sounds awesome, I'm fine with being an apprentice--for now.I'm usually the one who'll be sticking to the Warrior code and Clan rules vigorously, but sometimes I'm led astray. People tell me I'm a bit too trusting. That may be true; I've gotten into a lot of trouble with Rabbitpaw when we were kits because of it.I'm really caring and I'll do anything to protect the ones I really care about. My brother, Rabbitpaw falls under this category, but unfortunately I have to admit, I'm not really sure he feels the same about me. I think he feels like he's standing in my shadow all the time. I wish I could help him, but he always challenges me to some sort of idiotic exercise. I think maybe Rabbitpaw's just one of those attention-starved cats. One time he asked me to eat berries with him so he could see with one of us could eat the most. Weird, huh?Rabbitpaw. Hmmm. He's my brother, but I can't figure him out. He's always so?weird and sometimes I find him staring at me strangely. He's always trying to show off, but usually he ends up embarrassing himself. Maybe he should go see the Medicine Cat or something; I think he has some kind of nervous disorder. He's really kinda odd.I'm bit too trusting, some might say. I try to see the good in everyone, which is what Rabbitpaw calls my weakness. He said I'd rather negotiate a peaceful compromise than fight for my Clan. But that's not true; I'd die for my Clan like any loyal cat would. I'm prepared for the life of a Warrior, and even if I die, I've always wanted to know how all four Clans manage to live together in StarClan. History: Kithood: Apprenticehood: Rabbitpaw and I were best friends with a she-cat named Honeypaw. I think Rabbitpaw had a crush on her; it was kinda obvious. He convinced me and Honeypaw to explore on old rabbit burrow, that he said was empty. We didn't go down at first, and Honeypaw and I started catching leaves. But Rabbitpaw said that he scented a fox!So, of course we had to go down to investigate. We met up with a few fox pups, but the burrow was only wide enough for one of them at a time. So I told Rabbitpaw and Honeypaw to go back to camp and get help. Rabbitpaw refused, but a pup had gave him a gash down his leg, so he had no choice.I almost died. A fox pup pinned me down, and they all started yipping in triumph. But the noise bounced off the walls and the burrow begun to collapse. A huge chunk of rock fell onto the pup's head, so it was distracted for a while. Naturally, I hightailed it out of there, quick as a snake.But the fox pups weren't so lucky. They were buried underneath the rubble. Rabbitpaw and Honeypaw brought help, and we were explaining what had happened when the mother fox appeared.We all ran away, except for Honeypaw, who had been sent to fetch some chervil leaves for my cuts. She was alone back there with the fox!Rabbitpaw was no where to be found, so I had figured he was with her.We then had a fight with the mother fox as well. I'll be brief; I don't like talking about this part.I almost died (again), but Rabbitpaw saved me by jumping onto the fox's head. The /he/ was about to be killed, but I saved him, but also placing my own life in danger (again.) Rabbitpaw yelled a few choice words at my stupidity, about how he didn't risk his life to save mine just so I could throw it away again, but I'd rather not repeat them.So I was sure I was going to die. I mean, I had escaped death twice in one day; surely my luck was about to run out. Rabbitpaw was bleeding badly and he couldn't help me even if I wanted him to.But then Honeypaw saved me. I was totally surprised, it was absolutely unexpected. The fox clawed her up badly, but me and Rabbitpaw managed to send it packing.Unfortunately, we couldn't save Honeypaw in time. But before she went to hunt with StarClan, she told us that she had always loved me. I could see Rabbitpaw stiffen, just like I did. It couldn't be true! Rabbitpaw and Honeypaw were a perfect match, so why would she pick me?Rabbitpaw and I never talk about it. We never told anyone either. But we've both changed. I've tried even harder to be the best at everything, and I stick vigorously to the warrior code like crazy. Rabbitpaw's gotten so moody and distant, and he always wants to beat me. Why was he so upset? I mean, sure, Honeypaw had picked me over him, but her death wasn't his fault. It was mine. Honeypaw saved my life in exchange for her own. Rabbitpaw had nothing to do with her death.The blame falls entirely on me. Family 'Brother: 'Rabbitpaw Category:WindClan Characters Category:~Kelly!